Kira's Story Adpotables
by Kira-QueenOfDarkness
Summary: I found some old stories of mine and I currently have to room to work on any of them, so I'm putting them up for adoption. Not all of the old stories have been posted, so please be patient and I'll try to get them all up. Please feel free to browse and, hopefully, adopt.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello everyone~!**_

**_So I was cleaning out my closet and found a pile of old notebooks. In one it had some story ideas that I told myself to work on. Well that's not gonna happen now._**

**_Only half were Warriors related._**

**_Anyway some rules:_**

**_-One story per person unless I feel like I can trust you to multitask_**

**_-I will at least let two different people adopt the same story._**

**_-I will give you at least a week to post the first chapter_**

**_-If you have many unfinished stories (5+) I'll be less likely to let you adopt._**

**_-You can add your own touches to the plot, but do not drive away from it_**

**_-Please credit Kira-QueenOfDarkness_**

* * *

**A Leopard Can't Change Her Spots**

**Summery**: No matter how much she tried, no matter what she did, Leopardstar's regrets still clung to her pelt and weighed her down. After Tigerstar's reign she put her Clan before herself and tried to move on. She wanted to make up for her biggest mistake, but she knew she couldn't.

**Notes**: Leopardstar is my favorite leader and reading Mistystar's Omen, you could tell she really tried to move her Clan past Tigerstar's terror. This story basically is from her fist day as leader, to developing a crush on Tigerstar, joining TigerClan, her regret that soon followed, the fight with BloodClan, moving to the lake, and what not. People seem to hate her, but really she was trying to make sure her Clan was happy and healthy. Everything she did was for them.

**Adopter(s)**:

**I Live In Your**** Shadow**

**Summery**: His father and half-brother were gone forever. Bramblestar knew that for a fact. So why, StarClan, does it scare him when he hears that Cinderheart is expecting Lionblaze's kits? _(You can change the summery)_

**Notes**: Though they were both dead (again), the darkness from Tigerstar and Hawkfrost live on. Out of all of Lionblaze's kits, only two survive the harsh leafbare that they were born into. As the two kits grow older, the darkness finds them and tries to take over. While one gives in, the other overcomes this evil and tries to save their kin before it's too late.

The ending is up to the writer(s).

**Adopter(s)**: _Adopted by 'Anon'_ (does not want to be named)

**Only His Echo Remains**

**Summery**: I think everyone hates my best friend, Echopaw. He tries to talk to someone, but no one will hear him out. But I listen. I'll listen even if his mentor, Cherryfrost, won't.

**Notes**: While a kit, Ashkit befriends a tom named Echopaw. As they grow older, Ash_paw_ notices that everyone has seemingly shut Echopaw out. Ashpaw wants to know the truth! However, the truth is hard to find when everyone says not to mention his name anymore.

Echopaw died while Ashpaw was Ashkit and had been too young to know that he had died. Echopaw could be trying to say his goodbyes or unaware that he's dead. That's up to the writer(s).

**Adopter(s)**: _Adopted by Unnoticed Silence_

**Fragile Faith**

**Summery**: It's not our fault we can't see what they see. We should not be blamed for not understand what they do. From our first steps into the Clan, our faith was weak. Maybe we saw them once, but it's hard to be sure. We have our reasons for our fragile faith.

**Notes**: Basically a bit of a two-shot (you can make it a whole story if you want to) about Cloudtail and Mothwing's lack of faith in StarClan. You can add scenes where they thought they saw StarClan and what happened to crush the already weak faith they had in the stary-pelt ancestors.

**Adopter(s)**: _Adopted by Emerald Flashes_

**Under The Shade Of Maple**

**Summery**: It was leaf-fall when they were born. Maplekit had managed to live where as her brother, Berrykit, died of greencough. From then it was obvious how determined and strong this young she-cat was. She was talked about all through ThunderClan. Sadly it all crumbled underneath her paws because she fell in love with that RiverClan tom.

**Notes**: Basically it's one of many Mapleshade's backstory type tales. From the way the Erens talked about her, it seemed like the Clan bragged about her as if she was sent from StarClan.

Mapleshade was going to be made the next deputy, but she fell in love with Appledusk of RiverClan when a warrior and bore his three kits. When they recognized the kits as the tom's (since no one stood up for her), she was exiled. While trying to get to RiverClan, the three kits drowned. Appledusk blamed her and she was chased out of RiverClan. Hearing of the death of the kits, a rumor started: "Mapleshade drowned her kits because she had been exiled. If a kit is caught outside the camp she'll drown them too." When the rumor managed to reach Mapleshade's ears, something inside her snapped out of grief and anger. So she decided to make this rumor true.

**Adopter(s)**: _  
_

* * *

_**One-shots**_

-Tigerpaw's feelings during his fight with Tiny (from Rise of Scourge/Bluestar's Prophecy) _(adopted by Amberflame805)_

-Mapleshade seeing Stormkit/Crookedkit for the first time and remembering Appledusk _(adopted by Sunleaf-Returns and Amberflame805)_

-Hawkfrost creating Mothwing's "medicine cat sign" and his thoughts while doing so. _(adopted by Amberflame805)_

-Mothwing/Cloudtail seeing StarClan and the Dark Forest for the first time. _(Adopted by FactTo-A-T)_


	2. Chapter 2

_**-Gasp- What's this? Kira's putting up another chapter of the adoptables? :0**_

_**Yes, yes I am. While also working on my three fanfics that are not on hiatus, I decided to add a little more so that people can feel like they have more options.**_

_**I'm going to quickly recite my rules:**_

**_-One story per person unless I feel like I can trust you to multitask_**

**_-I will at least let two different people adopt the same story._**

**_-I will give you at least a week to post the first chapter_**

**_-If you have many unfinished stories (5+) I'll be less likely to let you adopt._**

**_-You can add your own touches to the plot, but do not drive away from it_**

**_-Please credit Kira-QueenOfDarkness_**

* * *

**The Truth Of Howlingstar**

**Summery**: Basil, Howl, and Little Mew had known each other for longer then they could remember. So when Howl started acting weird, it was more then obvious to the two of them. So it's Bazil who agrees to set off with Howl to find the truth. However, they might find out the truth is not what they had expected.

**Notes**: A very old idea that I have no idea where it started out from.

Anyway, Little Mew is a munchkin and pregnant at the time of departure, so she refused to leave. On the journey they find three Clans: LightClan, DarkClan, and SunClan. As they are accepted into DarkClan, they lean the story of a very evil cat named Pale-eye, who once tried to destroy the Clans after his whole family died around him. Howlingpaw (Howl) soon realizes that Pale-eye was the cat he saw in his dream and the Clan his quick to learn that. He and Graypaw (Basil) are allowed to stay. However, soon after becoming Howlingwind and Graybird, the deputy is murdered and Howlingwind is blamed and exiled. He joins SunClan soon after.

If he turns out good or evil is up to the writer(s). The POV can switch between Basil/Graypaw(bird) and Howl/Howlingpaw(wind), but I want Basil to be the main focus.

Also: Basil is a gray tabby she-cat with a white tail.

Howl is a tom with one pale blue eye and one amber. (Whatever appearance you give him, Pale-eye has to look exactly the same)

**Adopter(s)**:

**Wind That Runs On The Dark Hills**

**Summery**: Wind was sure he was living the dream. He had no one to look after, but himself. This all changed one day when he met a she-cat by the name of Silence of Stary Night. Now he finds himself with the hardest choice of his life: Join Silence in the Tribe of Dark Hills, or live his worry-free life?

**Notes**: Silence refused to leave her Clan for Wind, and he's afraid of leaving his life behind. Eventually he will give in and try the Tribe life. Little does he know that it will be the wind that sweeps the Clan away, safe from the approaching terror of nofurs. Remember that Silence has a very stubborn personality and prefers her way of life. Also, the ranks are:

Watcher of Bright Stars (Star Watcher) (healer/leader)

Star Watcher To-Be (will become the Star Watcher)

Field Hunters (they hunt)

Den Guards (they fight)

To-Bes (training to either be a Den Guard or Field Hunter)

Kit-Mothers (this one is obvious)

Kits (well. kits)

Wise Ones (elders)

**Adopter(s)**:_ Adopted by Cookiecoolcat_

**Against The Code**

**Summery**: He knew he should be ashamed for feeling this way... But, to tell the truth, he really didn't care.

**Notes**: Basically a "what if" story for all the Fireheart x Graystripe shippers out there. What if after Silverstream died, Graystripe moved on, but to someone much less expected.

**Adopter(s)**:

**Blood Covered Snow**

**Summery**: I was so sure that I was going to die. Thankfully there that russet-coloured she-cat killed the hawk and saved me. She's leading me somewhere. I wonder if it's back home to Mama.

**Notes**: Another "what if" story. Brick accidentally saves Snowkit. She takes him to Scourge, and is allowed to stay as long as Brick teaches him their ways and warns him of the rules and penalties of BloodClan. When she finds out that he's deaf, she contemplates telling Scourge, but in the ends keeps his secret and teaches his how to survive without his hearing. The rest is him growing up in BloodClan and trying to keep his secret hidden. The rest is up to the writer(s).

**Adopter(s)**: _  
_

**Unbearable Truths**

**Summery**: I could only stare in shock as she spoke those vile words. As I dug my claws into the ground, something started to burn inside of me as I let the words echo through my head. The more I heard it RING IN MY EARS, the hotter the fire inside me burned. Something inside me turned as I watched her run away. My dear sister, you'll pay for thinking you can ruin my world so easily.

**Notes**: Basically when Hollyleaf revealed the truth, something inside Breezepelt snapped. A long time later, when he finds out that she is alive, he's ready to exact his revenge on his sister. I guess you can call this a "what if" story? I dunno...

**Adopter(s)**:

**Of Streams and Stripes**

**Summery**: He was the only SURVIVING KIT of RiverClan's leader. She was was a ThunderClan cat with a big heart. When she almost drowns, he ends up saving her. From that point on, their fates were sealed.

**Notes**: a genderbent warriors fic that is SilverGray-centric. You can keep their names the way they are, or you can do what I do and call them Silverstripe and Graystream. It's up to whoever wants it.

**Adopter(s)**:

* * *

_**One-shots**_

-Crowfeather agreeing to be Nightcloud's mate and the birth of their son

-Hollyleaf seeing Fallen Leaves in the afterlife

-A cute Half Moon and Jayfeather moment

-Rock and Midnight at the world's very first sunrise.

-Tawnypelt and Rowanclaw falling in love

-Flametail after he first went to StarClan and thinking on how it's Jayfeather's fault.

-Badgerpaw/fang in StarClan watching over Flintfang. _Adopted by Forestclaw.__  
_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Not only did I fix my mistake with Chapter 2, I'm making a chapter 3!**_

_**I'm going to try to not fluke up with time.**_

_**Thanks to the lovely FanficTo-A-T for pointing it out XD (but really though, thanks.) If you look at chapter 2, it now has the stories it was meant to have and not repeats of chapter 1.**_

_**Once more, the rules:**_

**_-One story per person unless I feel like I can trust you to multitask_**

**_-I will at least let two different people adopt the same story._**

**_-I will give you at least a week to post the first chapter_**

**_-If you have many unfinished stories (5+) I'll be less likely to let you adopt._**

**_-You can add your own touches to the plot, but do not drive away from it_**

**_-Please credit Kira-QueenOfDarkness_**

* * *

**Blood (Not) On My Paws**

**Summery: **I didn't do it! No matter what they say, I know I didn't lay a claw on him. I'll prove it. I'll find the murderer, even if risking my own life to do so.

**Notes**: At a gathering, a RiverClan warrior by the name of Wildtail is found murdered. A fellow RiverClan warrior (the main cat) is thought to be guilty since they were the last one to see him alive. They are chased out of the four Clans. The cat, determined to prove they're innocent, goes to find the real murderer.

You have three options to pick who murdered Wildtail: One of the four leaders, RiverClan's medicine cat, or a small she-cat by the name of Palewater.

You can make the main RiverClan cat a tom or she-cat and give them a name you find fitting.

**Adopter(s)**: _Adopted by HalfSun_

**We Are Young**

**Summery**: I never meant to hurt her. I should have seen this coming. I'm so sorry, Flower.

**Notes**: Strike is a cold-blooded killer from what remains of BloodClan. Flower is a kittypet-turned-loner whose naivety is way to obvious. The two become very close-knit to the point they were almost mates. To prove his worth, he has to attack a cat of BloodClan's choice. Little did he knew it was Flower. When he finds out, it's too late. She becomes fearful of him. Strike tries to make Flower feel better and asks for forgiveness, but she denies him. In the end, he makes a sacrifice for her.

How the sacrifice turns out if up to the writer.

**Adopter(s)**:

**Taken**

**Summery**: Three cats have gone missing from each clan. Each cat has two things in common. They are nine moons old and female. Is it a coincidence or is there something kidnapping these cats for a reason?

**Notes**: ForestClan, NightClan, RippleClan, and SnowClan take great pride it their young. So when it became obvious that 9-moon old she-cats were vanishing, they were quick to react. When the Clans were fully protected, each were missing three. Fernstar, leader of ForestClan, was the most distraught. Her only daughter had been taken as well. Each send out their strongest Warrior to go save those who were taken.

Important Cats (a "-" means the name can be changed):

Hazel -

Storm

Mistle

Ember -

Bristle

Those are the bad guys who've been stealing the apprentices.

**Adopter(s)**: _adopted by CookieCreamBliss_

**Night of Mist**

**Summery**: They were survivors. They survived for him. They survived for the brother who was too weak to watch their father say goodbye.

**Notes**: Basically a "what if Nightkit and Mistkit lived instead of Tigerkit/star." Mistkit always wanted to find the father she never knew and Nightkit wanted to make him pay for running out on them. So as they grow into Warriors, they yearn to know the truth of what happened, who their father was, and why he left. So they make a plan to head out and find him.

**Adopter(s)**: _  
_

**The Moon's FLOWER AND The Goose's Feather**

**Summery**: We were different, my brother and I. From the start he would show interest in herbs and not hunting. He was the healer, I was the fighter. Though in the end he lost his mind, I still love my brother. I wish I could have told him goodbye.

**Notes**: Really all you need to know is this is the story of Moonflower and Goosefeather growing up together through Moon's POV. It starts when they're Moonkit and Goosekit.

**Adopter(s)**:

**A Fern That Grows In The Ashes**

**Summery**: Ferncloud knew he brother was heart-broken. She wished she could do something to make him feel better. She only wants him to be happy with the cat he loves.

**Notes**: A "what if" where Ferncloud tries to get Squirrelflight and Ashfur back together. Personally I don't like AshSquirrel, but for those who do, here you go. I feel like Ferncloud might have been able to be there for her brother, but she wasn't.

**Adopter(s)**:

* * *

One-shots

- Lionblaze and/or Jayfeather mourning over Hollyleaf the first and second time

- Yellowfang training Cinderpaw in the ways of a medicine cat

- Blossomfall's jealousy of Briarlight

- Fallen Leaves waiting for the others to find him

- Dustpelt's feelings on Sandstorm (before Ferncloud)

- Yellowfang's feelings while she feeds her son deathberries


	4. Chapter 4

**Another one, because I have nothing better to do right away. I am working on my fanfics, it's just naming kits (which is important for both new chapters of my Warriors stories) is not easy. I just like to procrastinate on my Creepypastas vs Urban Legends one, though. It doesn't have as big or needy of a fanbase right now.**

**So, rules:**

**_-One story per person unless I feel like I can trust you to multitask_**

**_-I will at least let two different people adopt the same story._**

**_-I will give you at least a week to post the first chapter_**

**_-If you have many unfinished stories (5+) I'll be less likely to let you adopt._**

**_-You can add your own touches to the plot, but do not drive away from it_**

**_-Please credit Kira-QueenOfDarkness_**

* * *

**Born In Blood**

**Summery**: War is all I've ever known. Everyone is dying around me and I can't even do anything to stop it. Is war all that there really is?

**Notes**: Shadefeather was born at the start of the Great War. He fought to live every day of his life. However, with so much blood on his paws, he starts to form regrets about everything he's ever done. So, when the medicine cat's apprentice dies, he quickly steps up to take their place. When he gets to the Moonpool, he is given an important message:

_When the waters are red with blood, a kit born from the ashes of the past will rise to save the Clans._

Some quick things I want to say:Don't name the kit Firekit, Flamekit, Cinderkit, or anything of that cliched mess! Be creative, people! Just because th

is kit is from Firestar's bloodline should not dictate their name!

Also, this should start a little before Shadefeather becomes the new medicine cat apprentice.

Also, this takes place years after The Last Hope.

Thank you for your time.

**Adopter(s)**: _  
_

**The Frost-Covered Poppies** (Would prefer to be changed)

**Summery**: Honeyfern, like many, grieved when Poppyfrost was killed when the tortoiseshell she-cat died protecting Briarkit from the snake. Though she and Berrynose are happy together, she has a feeling that this was not how destiny had truly planned it.

**Notes**: The story of Poppyfrost dying instead of Honeyfern. I do ship both HoneyBerry and PoppyBerry. This is basically how things would be different if Honeyfern had lived and what would be different./p

**Adopter(s)**:

**The Illness**

**Summery**: The Lake Clans have been struck by an unknown illness and their only hope is to send two cats from each Clan to find the cure. Each cat has something very special about them: They're immune.

**Notes**: This is based on the plot of a comic me and one of my friends did. But for this I'm asking you to use ThunderClan, WindClan, RiverClan, and ShadowClan (Not FireClan, NightClan, MoonClan, and SunClan).

I might eventually post my version of the story. You know, after I work on my fics some more.

**Adopter(s)**:_ Adopted by CinderfallOfShadowclan_

**Twisted Fate**

**Summery**: I hate it when they say that to me. I hate when they say my mom's a kittypet! She's not! I'm sure of it! I hate them! I hate those kits so much! I'll make them pay, one day! No one says such things about Brokenkit!

**Notes**: A growing up story through Brokenkit's point of view. Seeing the bullying through his eyes and see what made him snap. In my opnion, it was revenge sine he was little when the bullying was at its prime.

**Adopter(s)**:

**Chasing Blue Squirrels** (Would prefer to be changed)

**Summery**: After putting up with him so long, she couldn't help but finally get use to him. She never wanted a mate, and still she didn't, but she always considered him as the next best thing to actually having one. He was almost afraid to be on the wrong side of her tongue. To him, she was stubborn and short-tempered. Yet, he would've liked to think they would work out as mates.

**Notes**: I ship Longtail and Mousefur, so that's where this idea came from. It's a bit of an AU where they actually felt something for each other. Longtail would call it love, Mousefur would call it tolerance. Even as a warrior, there was something about that she-cat that drew him closer, yet also made him steer away. He had no idea what it was about the small brown she-cat that he liked. When she was a warrior, she would wonder what when through the tom's mind when he would say or do the stupidest things (like taunt Firepaw in the middle of a Clan meeting). She had no idea what it was about the tabby tom that she could even put up with.

Trying to find the reason, for either side, was like chasing blue squirrels.

**Adopter(s)**:

**I Will Wait For You**

**Summery**: My sister doubts herself, but I believe in her. She will be a great RiverClan leader, I know it. She's strong, so I know I won't be seeing her soon. I will still wait for her here when she does arrive.

**Notes**: Stonefur watching over his sister in StarClan. Probably could be a one-shot or two-shot. I don't know.

**Adopter(s)**:

**Distorted Reality**

**Summery**:"I did it for the Clan!" "You killed him in cold blood!" "Lies!" "He was innocent, Redfur!" "How would you know, Morningbird?"

**Notes**: Inspired by the fact that there is not enough antagonists who think their the protagonists.

Redfur thought he was doing the right thing by killing Antfoot, who he thought was plotting against the Clan. Now everyone talks of his exile, even his sister, Morningbird! Now he's trying to prove he was in the right, though everyone knows he wasn't. Morningbird, on the other hand, is trying to clear up her name and the name of her kits so that they aren't thrown out with him when she truly is innocent.

**Adopter(s)**:

* * *

_**One-shots**_

-Mosskit's last thoughts as Bluestar takes them to RiverClan _(adopted by Emerald Flashes)_

-Leopardstar having a nightmare about bonehill

-Ravenpaw's death/Barely when Ravenpaw's gone _(adopted by Emerald Flashes)_

-Leafstar watching her kits grow up

-Sol running off after Hollyleaf lets him go

-Graypool taking in Stonekit and Mistykit

-Oakheart's feelings about Bluestar

-Turtle Tail's life as a kittypet and meeting Tom.

-Bright Stream and Clear Sky's confessing their feelings


	5. Chapter 5

_**Bluh. The heat is one of my least favorite things about the summer.**_

_**The heat and mosquitoes.**_

_**I will stop there before I ramble.**_

_**As you know, before the story we have the rules:**_

**_-One story per person unless I feel like I can trust you to multitask_**

**_-I will at least let two different people adopt the same story._**

**_-I will give you at least a week to post the first chapter_**

**_-If you have many unfinished stories (5+) I'll be less likely to let you adopt._**

**_-You can add your own touches to the plot, but do not drive away from it_**

**_-Please credit Kira-QueenOfDarkness_**

* * *

**Empty Dreams And Shredded Faith**

**Summery**: I trusted her. I trusted all of them. Well, that trust is gone and that me is dead. She looks up to that one tom... Firestar. If I destroy him, she'll know my pain. I'll crush her like she crushed me!

**Notes**: Story starts after Sol's exile. Remembering the stories of Firestar, he goes to find the tom and crush him and the Clan Leafstar looks up to. The story ends when he reaches the lake.

**Adopter(s)**:

**Black And Blue**

**Summery**: Thistleclaw must really be a monster. Kittypet or not, he was only a kit! I'm going back to make sure he's okay... I hope Tigerpaw's attack didn't kill him.

**Notes**: A "what if" that follows the story what if Bluefur went back to check on Tiny and what if she decided to raise and care for him in secret, even if the tiny tom is scared of her at first.

**Adopter(s)**:

**His Evil, Her Innocence**

**Summery**: He was a monster. She knew that. Still something inside of her wanted to see how close she could get, even though the fear froze her paws.

**Notes**: Greenclaw is ruthless, ambitious, and in all means intimidating. Redfeather is kind, but too timid for her own good. This does not stop her from finding herself both drawn and frightened by him.

The characters are very loosely based off of Happy Tree Friends' Flippy and Flakey.

Greenclaw is a black tom with green eyes. Redfeather is a dark ginger she-cat with brown eyes.

**Adopter(s)**: _Adopted by Insomniacs Don't Sleep_

**Bitter Cold**

**Summery**: A long time ago, where StormClan is now, a large number rogues used to call this place home. When Storm made his Clan, those who did not run were killed or made forced-warriors. Who would have thought there were rogues who wanted this place back after so many seasons?

**Notes**: As a quick note: Forced-warriors are equal to slaves.

Also, Snow is the only cat I won't allow to be changed. (She's an albino she-cat).

Anyway, the leader of current StormClan receives word that w)arns that if he and his mate do not free the forced-warriors and leave, Snow will make them pay. Thinking this is a joke, he challenges Snow, and is murdered in front of his mate and only son.

Now Stagleap must become Stagstar and face the on-coming threat of Snow's own warriors.

(Snow is doing this to free the rogues who were forced into StormClan and reclaim their territory. Stagstar is doing it to protect StormClan and everyone inside its borders.

**Adopter(s)**: _  
_

**Their Journey**

**Summery**: Six apprentices are swept away from their clans when a flood strikes. Determined to get back home, they face hardships not many apprentices see in a lifetime.

**Notes**: Can be from Canon or OC Clans.

Three have some experience as apprentices.

One was going to be made a warrior the next day.

Two just became apprentices the day before.

**Adopter(s)**:

**And Blood Will Rule The Forest**

**Summery**: Fire had failed, the water has died up, the air is heavy, the shadows shrank away, and the breeze has died. Now only blood can stop blood.

**Notes**: Firestar had failed and was killed off by Scourge. The Clan cats who did not run away in time were killed off. Now Cloudtail, with no faith in the cats guiding his paws, must follow in his uncle's pawsteps and save the Clans.

He has to gather up the survivors under the name of LionClan and get rid of scourge once and for all. When all is said and done, they go back to the four Clans with Graystripe next in line to be leader. Or Cloudtail can fail as well and Scourge will forever rule the forest.

**Adopter(s)**:

**For Father**

**Summery**: Mother told me that when I was born, Father was upset. He had wanted a strong, handsome son, not another daughter. So I agreed to be his son, not his daughter. I do it for Father.

**Notes**: Bramblekit was born female. She has three older sisters (Roseheart, Brightwater, and Petalfall). She, the medicine cat, and her father agreed to say she had been born a tom without the Clan being any wiser to the truth. Now she has to hide her true gender so she can know that her father is proud of her as his son.

**Adopter(s)**:

**We Don't Talk About Mistkit**

**Summery**: I always wanted a little sister. Ever since Mom brought Mistkit home, I've been so happy. I can't wait to play with her when she's old enough.

**Notes**: A Warriors version of one of my personal favorite Creepypastas: We Don't Talk About Sarah

**Adopter(s)**:


	6. Chapter 6

_**Alright, this will be the last one for a minute, because I really need to concentrate on naming the kits in the two stories I'm working on. (I really hate naming kits. Bluh.)**_

_**A quick glimpse of the rules:**_

**_-One story per person unless I feel like I can trust you to multitask_**

**_-I will at least let two different people adopt the same story._**

**_-I will give you at least a week to post the first chapter_**

**_-If you have many unfinished stories (5+) I'll be less likely to let you adopt._**

**_-You can add your own touches to the plot, but do not drive away from it_**

**_-Please credit Kira-QueenOfDarkness_**

* * *

**Hazardous Trust**

**Summery**: "Poor Hollyleaf. How they hurt you." "What do you want, Sol?" "I want to help you, of course." "Why should I trust you?" "Because I've never hurt you like they have."

**Notes**: After running away from the gathering, instead of the scene at the tunnels, Hollyleaf just ran. That is, until she runs into Sol. Sensing her currently unstable mind, he manages to convince her that he's on her side. She follows him and his plans, but as she regains her mental stability, she soon realizes she's being used as his pawn. Rest is up to writer(s).

**Adopter(s)**: _  
_

**Bloody Skies**

**Summery**: We never thought anything bad would happen. Our mother told us SkyClan was safe. However, safety apparently doesn't last forever.

**Notes**: BloodClan is now ruled by a tom named Dash, who is raising BloodClan back to its prime. He wasn't born the day of the battle between Lion and Blood, but he's determined to wipe out anything Clan related to stop BloodClan from losing again.

Harrypaw, Stormpaw, and Firepaw are now apprentices and having to fight for their lives against BloodClan while their mother, Leafstar, tries to keep the Clan safe. But what are three kits to do when Dash offers them safety and a share of his power as long as they join his side?

**Adopter(s)**:

**Lost Little Tadpole**

**Summery**: A life for a life. Tadpole lived and Hawk died. Now he and his sister, Moth, are on their way to RiverClan with new futures in front of them

**Notes**: Hawk died, Tadpole lived. Sasha takes them to RiverClan. Blah, blah, blah. Basically this follows Tadpole's life in RverClan with Moth.

**Adopter(s)**:

**Misty Storms**

**Summery**: StarClan, I feel like it's all my fault. I could have done something to stop Blackfoot, but I didn't. Dear StarClan, why did she have to die?

**Notes**: Another thing similar to Lost Little Tadpole. Stonefur lived. Mistyfoot died. Now he doesn't bring just Featherpaw and Stormpaw, but also his now orphaned niece and nephews.

If I remember correctly, the four kits are Perchkit, Reedkit, Pikekit, and Primrosekit. With Promrose being the girl.

**Adopter(s)**:

**No Father Of Mine**

**Summery**: Raggedpelt hated the fact that a cat like Hal was his father. Brokentail hated that a tom as soft as Raggedstar was his father.

**Notes**: a two-shot. One chapter for Raggedpelt/star and one chapter of Brokentail/star. Each chapter will hold their opinion of their father and the scene where they kill their father.

**Adopter(s)**:

**Too Much Adventure** (Very much changeable)

**Summery**: They didn't mean to get lost. All they wanted was a little fun. Now they need to get back home. But how are three kits suppose to do that.

**Notes**: Three kits (OC or Holly, Lion, and Jay) go out exploring and get horribly lost outside of Clan territory. Now they need to get back and try to avoid dangers along the way.

**Adopter(s)**:

**Breeze On The Pool**

**Summery**: The rule of the Highlands where simple: trust no one. So when a cat named Pool has a dream that tells her to unite the cats, will it be too much to handle? And why is her best friend breeze doing the same thing?

**Notes**: Origin story for PoolClan and BreezeClan. During development of the Clans Breeze becomes hostile towards Pool, knowing that he and her can no longer be friends. Pool, on the other hand, does not know that.

**Adopter(s)**:

**The Red-tailed Warrior**

**Summery**: Runningblaze was consumed by guilt. He had no idea she had just given birth. Now the mother fox was dead along with her two biggest cubs. Now only the smallest survives.

**Notes**: Runningblaze, the deputy, kills a fox. Soon he realizes she had three cubs, two having died. Now only one cub is alive. One almost small enough to be the size of a kit. With the permission of his mate and Rainstar, he hands the cub to his mate, Bubblepelt, to raise with their two sons.

Redkit grows up feeling left out and different. He is treated different then his brothers, Patchkit and Tallkit. Being a victim of bullying, he tries to find the truth that no one is apparently allowed to tell him.

**Adopter(s)**: _Adopted by cocokit and Stuffed Watermelon_

* * *

**_Well guys, The Red-Tailed Warrior is going to be the first story no longer up for adoption. It managed to get two adopters (pretty quickly at that)._**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Woo. I posted up chapters and now I can post some of these. If you see typos, I'm sorry. All day my kitten Pawpaw has been trying to sleep on my laptop. .-.**_

_**I love her though.**_

_**Of course, rules:**_

**_-One story per person unless I feel like I can trust you to multitask_**

**_-I will at least let two different people adopt the same story._**

**_-I will give you at least a week to post the first chapter_**

**_-If you have many unfinished stories (5+) I'll be less likely to let you adopt._**

**_-You can add your own touches to the plot, but do not drive away from it_**

**_-Please credit Kira-QueenOfDarkness_**

* * *

**A Crow's Flight**

**Summery**: I could never love her as a mate. He would never be my son. But they were WindClan cats all the same, and I need to try to bring them back.

**Notes**: Crowfeather leaves to try to bring Nightcloud and Breezepelt back after Onestar agrees to give them a second chance.

**Adopter(s)**:

**My Hate For You**

**Summery**: Ever since he was born, he hated Firestar. He had no idea why, but the hate ate away at him. His sister worried for him, but soon her worry didn't matter.

**Notes**: A kit is born in ThunderClan that looks just like Scourge. He is born to Cloudtail and Brightheart, along with his sister Whitekit.

The kit will die in the end, so keep that the same. He will try to indirectly kill Firestar. Don't not change these.

**Adopter(s)**: _  
_

**Losing You**

**Summery**: "Why do you push me away?" "For your own safety."

**Notes**: Paleclaw is worried about her mate, Nightstorm. He's been acting odd. While she tries to find the truth, he already knows. Everyone he loves is dying because he was cursed by a Dark Forest cat. He doesn't want her to die, so he leaves her and forces himself to forget of their love.

With everyone dying and the Dark Forest cat haunting his dreams, he's slowly loosing his mind. And when Paleclaw learns the truth, it's too late to save him.

**Adopter(s)**:

**The Wild One**

**Summery**: He was born with a name most would consider cruel. To name a kit Wildkit was not heard of. But that was his name, and that was who he was.

**Notes**: Littlecloud mentioned a tom named Wildfur when talking to Jayfeather about Briarlight breaking her back. So this is Wildfur's story.

He could have been born and made a warrior early by Brokenstar or he could have been born during the Great Journey. Either one is okay.

**Adopter(s)**: _adopted by The Endless Hourglass_

**Tragedy Of The Shadows**

**Summery**: Littlecloud died with no apprentice. Now ShadowClan's only hope is with a loner who has no idea who StarClan is. They must guide her, because their fate rests in her paws.

**Notes**: Could take place during Blackstar's leadership or Rowanstar's. Littlecloud dies. They find a loner with a great amount of herbal knowledge. Now they just have to teach her how to be a medicine cat as they wait for an apprentice to learn what she knows and take her place.

**Adopter(s)**:

**Wind That Guides Me**

**Summery**: I never knew my mother. My father said she died giving birth to me, but I don't believe it. Why? Because the older kits tease me for being half-clan. I want to know the truth. I need to know what my father is hiding from me.

**Notes**: Kit was born in WindClan. During their warrior faze, this cat must meets their brother, who had grown up with their mother. The brother tries to convince them to leave WindClan, but the cat wants to stay. They have to make a choice that could change the fate of them and their Clan.

**Adopter(s)**:

**Forget Me Not**

**Summery**: I loved my life. I thought it did. But a cat came, saying they knew me. I want to know what they know. What I don't remember.

**Notes**: Clan cat wakes up with no memory of who they are, so they think they're a kittypet. Their mate finds them and tries to bring them back. When they learn their mate doesn't remember them or their kit, who is now an apprentice, they do convince them to join the Clan, but now the have to get them to fall back in love with them and to get them to remember.

**Adopter(s)**:

**City Warriors**

**Summery**: StormClan and NightClan have always been at war. They both say they have all rights to the city. However, trouble starts when twolegs get involved and now they have to deal with towlegs, and each other.

**Notes**: Literally all I put down for this story was:

Two Clans live in a city. They're always at war. Animal control gets involved and shit goes down.

**Adopter(s)**:

**The Lion's Roar**

**Summery**: We are three. I love them both, my brother and my sister. I don't know what I'd do without them.

**Notes**: Hollyleaf was born with a power and Lionblaze was not. Mostly though Lionblaze's POV. Remember that Hollyleaf devotes her loyalty to the Code and the Clan.

I just kind of thought things might have been different if Hollyleaf had powers. Her power is up to whoever writes it, but not something super crazy like flying and what not.

**Adopter(s)**:

**Half Moon's Story**

**Summery**: "All the cats in the Tribe are my kits, even the elders. As for finding a mate... I knewlove once, and once was enough." -Half Moon

**Notes**: The story of Half Moon from her birth at the lake to her death on the mountains.

**Adopter(s)**: _adopted by The Endless Hourglass_

**Burned Out**

**Summery**: The flame-coloured tom failed. Now he lay dead at the paws of Brokenstar, but we can hide no longer. Our rebellion starts now.

**Notes**: Firepaw was killed by Brokenstar. Flintfang agrees to lead the rebellion. A kit named Hollowkit is born and he has to make a choice on who to help: His leader or the rebels. Choice is up to whoever writes it.

**Adopter(s)**:

**My Mistake**

**Summery**: I loved her at a time of war. I should have known better. War is not the place for love.

**Notes**: A ShadowClan tom falls in love with a RiverClan she-cat as they grow up together on opposite sides of the battlefield. Now he's torn between his Clan and his love.

Either choice he makes, she will be killed.

**Adopter(s)**:

**Did You Ever Love Me?**

**Summery**: I left my Clan for him. We were happy, so I thought. When I told him I was expecting his kits, he left. Now I have to go back home... But home seems to have moved as well.

**Notes**: Warrior falls in love with tom. They were happy, but she got pregnant and he walked out on her. Now she needs to get back to her Clan, but her Clan was forced to move, so she has to find them and hope her kits aren't born before then.

**Adopter(s)**:


	8. Chapter 8

_**I'm lazy, and I apologize. I will try to work on my stories some more, but at the same time Gravity Falls has regained my heart because Season 2 is out and I personally love that show. It's good for a kid's show Disney made.**_

_**Rules:**_

**_-One story per person unless I feel like I can trust you to multitask_**

**_-I will at least let two different people adopt the same story._**

**_-I will give you at least a week to post the first chapter_**

**_-If you have many unfinished stories (5+) I'll be less likely to let you adopt._**

**_-You can add your own touches to the plot, but do not drive away from it_**

**_-Please credit Kira-QueenOfDarkness_**

* * *

**Dying Embers**

**Summery**: "Everyone has regrets. I regret not spending time with my kin, disrespecting my father and my mentor, not telling my mother how much I care, and letting the love of my life walk away. Who would have guessed I would have become leader? Who would have guess I'd give it all up to fix my wrongs?"

**Notes**: All through his life Emberpaw was rude and disrespectful. He only looked after himself, not caring about family or friends. He fell in love with a she-cat who managed to put up with him, but she walked out of his life for another tom and he didn't even try to win her back.

Now as he lay dying, he remembers everything, from his first breath as he now takes his last.

**Adopter(s)**:

**A Clan Divided**

**Summery**: In StormClan there is only one rule older then the Code: The next leader must be the son of the one before. So when the leader's mate gives birth to perfectly identical kits, the Clan learns that it's hard to tell the tom from the she-cat.

**Notes**: When Breezekit and Birdkit are born, Breezekit was told he would be the next leader by those who followed that rule. His sister, Birdkit, on the other had was told they'll force their way to make her the first female leader. StormClan's inner turmoil is tearing it apart and the two kits have unwillingly found themselves in the middle of it all and they don't want any part of the cats' plans.

**Adopter(s)**:

**RainClan's Storm** (very changeable)

**Summery**: We were dying. We thought we were done for, forgotten by StarClan. Now they told us to put ourselves in the mercy of a tom named Hawk. Let's hope StarClan's right about him.

**Notes**: RainClan is slowly dying off (reason is up to writer) and when the medicine cat receives a prophecy, he fears that StarClan has finally lost their minds. Why? The prophecy tells them to trust a stranger. (RainClan does not accept outsiders too well.)

You can make your own prophecy or use this one: _A rogue bird will bring back the rain and the ice started the storm will melt away._

**Adopter(s)**:

**Forever In The Stars**

**Summery**: Brackenpaw never knew his mother. His father tells him she died giving birth to him. One night, in his dreams, he swears he sees her. Little does he know that's not the her that his Clan knows.

**Notes**: Basically, before Brackenpaw was born and his mother, Sunpelt, died during childbirth, she use to break the code in the worst of ways behind he Clan's back. They were clueless to the evil she was doing. She is also the little known reason behind the war with ShadowClan that started raging soon after Brackenpaw's birth.

Names are very much changeable.

**Adopter(s)**:

**Beautiful Lies That Cover The Bitter Truth**

**Summery**: RiverClan was all I knew. Silverbird was my mother, Hailstripe was my father, and I had a sister nammed Specklefur. At least, that's what I was told. Now I don't know what to believe...

**Notes**: After Lightstorm's warrior ceremony, he/she is told by Silverbird that she's not actually his/her mother, and Hailstripe is not his/her father. He/she wasn't even related to Specklefur. Now Lightstorm is out to find the truth of his/her origins with the help of Specklefur, Wrenstripe (friend), Whiteclaw (friend), and a loner named Sky.

Sky must be the opposite gender of Lightstorm (or whatever you want to call the main character).

**Adopter(s)**:

**Too Late**

**Summery**: I tried to save her, I really did, but I wasn't able to stop him in time.

**Notes**: AU Where Hollyleaf didn't save Ivypool in time and Ivypool is killed by Hawkfrost.

Can be a one-shot or not. If you want to make it longer then a one-shot you can follow the story after the fight. Maybe have Hollyleaf sneak out of camp and try to clear her guilty mind, even though she knows it's not her fault. Maybe have her run into the exiled Breezepelt and fight. It's a really open story.

**Adopter(s)**:

**Dark Flames**

**Summery**: Brokenstar told me I showed promise for a kittypet, so he took me in and taught me how to be a warrior.

**Notes**: AU. Firepaw/Rusty runs into Brokenstar and the ShadowClan leader sees promise in the kittypet. The prophecy would probably be: _With fire at it's mercy, shadows will burn the forest to the ground._

**Adopter(s)**:

**The Mountains Above Me**

**Summery**: "It's alright, Hollyleaf. I may not know what happened, but you can relax. You're safe here."

**Notes**: Instead of running into the tunnels, Hollyleaf found herself at the mountains. Stormfur and Brook find her and convince Stoneteller to take her in.

**Adopter(s)**:

**Strike Of The Frozen Hawk**

**Summery**: His half-brother was now dead, ThunderClan's pesky leader is dying, and now he just had to work his way through RiverClan's ranks and earn Leopardstar's trust. However, soon he notices his sister's medicine cat friend has a close eye on him.

**Notes**: Hawkfrost killed Brambleclaw and Leafpool watched in horror as he left Firestar to die. Though she managed to save her father, she won't forget nor forgive Hawkfrost for what he's done. As Hawkfrost works his way to be the sure next deputy, he becomes aware that he has an unwanted audience of one.

**Adopter(s)**:

**Maggottail's Tale**

**Summery**: He was one of the oldest of the Dark Forest leaders, though not much is known of him. This is the story of Maggottail, from life, to death, and his afterlife.

**Notes**: That's basically it. I'm interested in knowing what people think Maggottail came from. You don't have to do much with the afterlife part. Maybe have him meeting some of the Dark Forest's worst of the worst (Mapleshade, Tigerstar, Brokenstar, and what not).

**Adopter(s)**:

* * *

_**One-Shots**_

- Jayfeather and Half Moon seeing each other in the afterlife.

- Jay's Wing's death

- Ferncloud and Dustpelt falling in love

- Leopardstar's regret on joining TigerClan

- Crookedstar being protective of his only daughter

- Sunfish trying to get Leopardfur use to water by placing prey on the other side of the stream

- Silverstream meeting Feathertail in StarClan

- Oakheart's feelings on Bluefur

- Sunstar getting his eight lives

- Yellowfang starting to see Fireheart as a son

- Cinderpelt's feelings on Fireheart and her keeping them a secret.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hey guys. This will be the last adopt for a while. That is, unless I overflow on story ideas I don't intend to work on for the Warriors series. I have plenty for other fandoms as well, but I don't feel like putting up another adopt for them.**_

_**Also, I'm now going through each story and, unless you've already talked with me privately, I will start removing names from adopts!**_

_**As per usual, the rules:**_

**_-One story per person unless I feel like I can trust you to multitask_**

**_-I will at least let two different people adopt the same story._**

**_-I will give you at least a week to post the first chapter_**

**_-If you have many unfinished stories (5+) I'll be less likely to let you adopt._**

**_-You can add your own touches to the plot, but do not drive away from it_**

**_-Please credit Kira-QueenOfDarkness_**

* * *

**Passing Storm**

**Summery**: When Storm awoke she found that one of her kits were missing. Now she's off to find her son, who she hopes is still alive.

**Notes**: Just a "what if" Storm lived and she goes off to find Thunder, who she has no idea if he's still alive. Though I prefer GrayTurtle, you can make this a GrayStorm if you want to.

**Adopter(s)**:

**A Story Meant To Last**

**Summery**: I loved her, and she loved me. After loosing my sister, she was there. She even stood by me when her own sister had her doubts. I could never forget her. I could never stop loving her, even now that I'm banished to the shadows.

**Notes**: Thistleclaw's whole story. From birth to either death or end of the Great Battle. Obviously there will be ThistleSnow. I feel bad for him, honestly. He was a good cat, even if his ambitions went a little far at times.

**Adopter(s)**:

**One Body, Two Minds**

**Summery**: I am Hawkstorm and I am Sweetwhisker. I am a tom and I'm a she-cat. I am one as well as the other. Which side of me you get can not be clarified.

**Notes**: So I finally bothered watching the Seed of Chucky, which this took a while because I was personalty disappointed in the Bride of Chucky. The only positive output I have on the movie is how the son/daughter has no clue if he's a bot or a girl. I've personally never seen that in scary movies (the closest thing I've seen to that would be Alfred Ashford from Resident Evil: Code Veronica.)

So Hawkkit grows up with two sides of himself, one a boy, one a girl. The Clan worries for his well-being because he insists that Sweetkit is real and that they're one in the same. As a warrior the Clan wonders if he should be retired early, though no action has taken course.

I'd be interested to see Hawkstorm and Sweetwhisker fall in love with two different cats, counting their body is male,but that's up to whoever writes this.

**Adopter(s)**: _adopted by Russell Scottie_

**Fallen Blossoms**

**Summery**: Once loved, now forgotten. My mother threw me into the shadow of my crippled sister. My brother doesn't seem to care as much, my sister never wanted her attention, and all I ever wanted was to feel my mother's love again. I guess that won't happen now.

**Notes**: Blossomfall's life through her POV. Now if you know me, I'm not a big Blossomfall fan. I don't hate her, but I don't like her very much either. However, I do know she has a fanbase who'd love to work on this.

**Adopter(s)**:

**The Coldest Of Nights**

**Summery**: Trust runs thin now. Nettlefang told the Clan of the prophecy, unable to hold it back. The troubled medicine cat started the fear, and the fear is only getting worse as time passes.

**Notes**: Based off a random prophecy me and my friends made up: _A dark time approaches. A frozen dusk with cloak the Clans in darkness and only the light can bring back the warmth._

You can interpret this any way you want.

**Adopter(s)**:

**The Dry Storm**

**Summery**: ThunderClan is in trouble. They took the worst blow of the drought. Now as water returns, ThunderClan finds themselves with hardly enough for even the elders. As they cry for help, the other Clans turn away. Now ThunderClan has to take matters into their own paws.

**Notes**: Not proud of title, feel very free to change it.

Basically ThunderClan's water never fully returned, so as they wait they still water and prey from other other Clans.

**Adopter(s)**:

**The Raven's Call**

**Summery**: I couldn't let him do that. Of course I had to defend the deputy. We fled back to ThunderClan, and the rest is history.

**Notes**: A "what if" Ravenpaw never fled, and instead ended up, more by accident, saving Redtail from Tigerclaw. When the two return, Redtail tells Bluestar of what happened and Tigerclaw is exiled. Rest of the story up to you. (Which this takes place around Rusty and Longtail's fight).

**Adopter(s)**:

**A Raven's Peace**

**Summery**: He would miss them, his friends and allies from the Clans, but he still had Barley. BloodClan was vanquished, and now he was at peace.

**Notes**: This is for those who want to continue Ravenpaw's life after we last see him. You can explore the rest of his life with his best friend Barley. Maybe have him meet Leafstar, who might be looking for Firestar for help and she sees that the Clans are not where the stories said they'd be and instead Ravenpaw and Barely help her.

Really this is very open. You can end at Ravenpaw's death.

**Adopter(s)**:

**Breeze Under A Jay's Wing**

**Summery**: Before they even knew each other, Jaykit and Breezekit had a strange mental connection. Now Jaypaw and Breezepaw and drawing closer to the truth then they should and StarClan struggles to stop them before it's too late.

**Notes**: Basically Jayfeather and Breezepelt have the same mental connection as Leafpool and Squirrelflight, but there is not as strong because StarClan is trying to destroy theirs because they're trying to find the truth far before they're ready.

**Adopter(s)**:

**Aiming For The Sky**

**Summery**: Billy enjoyed his kittypet life. He was loved, pampered, and never had to worry. That is, he never had to worry before he met SkyClan and was given an offer: Help SkyClan by becoming a "daylight-warrior" or continue his kittypet life.

**Notes**: The story of Billystorm, who my headcanon is one of the first daylight-warriors. I can see he gives it a shot, and as he plans to tell Leafstar he's not interested, he realizes how boring his kittypet routine without SkyClan.

**Adopter(s)**:

**Cloudless Nights**

**Summery**: "You never loved us, did you? It was all about her. We are not some rotting prey you can toss aside, Crowfeather. Whether you love Breezekit or not, he's your son."

**Notes**: Story of Nightcloud from when she agreed to be Crowfeather's mate to her exile or death.

**Adopter(s)**:


	10. Chapter 10

**_So guess who got some overflow of ideas? I know I should be working on the fics, but I like these ideas. A lot. This page especially feels precious to me._**

_**As per usual, the rules:**_

**_-One story per person unless I feel like I can trust you to multitask_**

**_-I will at least let two different people adopt the same story._**

**_-I will give you at least a week to post the first chapter_**

**_-If you have many unfinished stories (5+) I'll be less likely to let you adopt._**

**_-You can add your own touches to the plot, but do not drive away from it_**

**_-Please credit Kira-QueenOfDarkness_**

* * *

**It's Begun**

**Summery**: It started out small. ThunderClan and ShadowClan were disagreeing. Then things got worse when WindClan and RiverClan joined in. Tensions rose between the four Clans. Now friends are turning on friends, and brother turning on brother. We now find ourselves on the verge of war and nothing is right.

**Notes**: Remember the Great War mentioned in Born in Blood? This is the story of how that war started.

**Adopter(s)**:

**Not A Monster**

**Summery**: They look at me, and I know that they do not see me. They see my father, who threw them in a war that killed many good cats. I may not look exactly like him, but that doesn't stop the senior warriors and elders from becoming hostile whenever I near them.

**Notes**: Flamestep has been shunned from birth by the older cats. Many may not blame him for his father's deeds, but Flamestep takes it to heart from the ones who do. From his first step his goal was to make them see him as Flamekit, not Blazestar. He isn't ashamed to admit he's too stubborn to give up.

**Adopter(s)**:

**Forbidden Feelings (Or Twisted Hearts)**

**Summery**: From when they first met, Crookedpaw felt something for the ThunderClan apprentice. Now, even with Mapleshade's whispers of protests in his dreams, he wants to see her. Bluepaw.

**Notes**: I ship CrookedBlue. Basically this is a AU where they fall in love. Oakheart and Willowbreeze gets jealous, Mapleshade gets outraged, Snowfur doesn't know any better about the relationship, and Bluefur wonders if she feels the same.

**Adopter(s)**:

**Into The Night**

**Summery**: Snowpetal of RiverClan was never one to make friends outside of her own Clan. When she meets Duskflame, it surprises her how friendly this ShadowClan tom is to outsiders. Now she finds herself sneaking out of camp to meet with him, even if it's just to talk.

**Notes**: I wanted a forbidden friendship fanfic, because I've grown sick of forbidden relationships. Snowpetal has a mate in her Clan, but she must become best friends with Duskflame (or if you want to make it a WindClan cat, Oatfang). It can end with their friendship falling apart because of fighting, or something. You can change the names, I just needed something to work off of.

**Adopter(s)**:

**As The Clouds Roll By**

**Summery**: I always knew I didn't belong. The Code felt stupid, StarClan was only a silly kit's tale, and the Clan life felt foreign to me. I never belonged in the forest, but I stayed, knowing my mother, Princess, would be proud of me in the end.

**Notes**: Cloudtail's story, from his birth in the twolegplace, to his death in the Clan

**Adopter(s)**:

**Long Lived**

**Summery**: Though the Great Battle took my life, it could never erase my story. Do you three want to hear the story? Well, stop wiggling about and stay still so I can. This is my story, how I lived through Bluestar's nine lives and died soon before Firestar lost his last. Who am I? My name is Mousefur.

**Notes**: Mousefur's story. She's my top favorite elder and I love her personality, and just about everything about her. She may be a bit snappy and bitter, but she's there for you til the very end.

**Adopter(s)**:

**A Fatal Promise**

**Summery**: "You can trust me, I promise." The she-cat rasped, an odd glow in her blue eyes. "After all, what do I have to loose?"

**Notes**: Pinepaw, a young apprentice, was born small and weak. They make a promise to a she-cat who appears in their dreams, who promised to make him/her strong and powerful. They only had to promise one thing: to listen to her over the Code. And at this point, Pinepaw is more then ready to make that promise.

Pinepaw does suffer from bulling, but not on a major scale like Brokenkit or most of the fanfics out there were bullying takes place. He/she has only one main bully, and that's their brother/sister, Yellowpaw. Genders are up to you and you may change the names.

I planned on naming the Dark Forest cat Sunflake, but decided I'd leave that up to whoever writes it as well.

This is basically Crookedstar and Mapleshade all over again.

**Adopter(s)**:

**Broken Promises And Fragile Trust**

**Summery**: "You ask for my help, but you broke your promise." "We were kits, Hazelpelt!" "Does that make any difference, Lilystar?"

**Notes**: When Lilykit and Hazelkit were little, they promised to each other that is one became leader, the other would be their deputy. So when Lilystar broke her promise, Hazelpelt was heartbroken. She eventually stopped talking to her friend. Now, many moons later, Lilystar comes asking for help to keep a secret hidden, and Hazelpelt comes to remember the broken promise from before.

Lilystar gets pregnant with a loner's kit and wants to hide it, but has no mate. Hazelpelt does have a mate, and were hoping to have kits one day.

If the writer chooses to have Hazelpelt not help, have Lilystar struggle to find a way to keep the secret, and depending how Hazelpelt turns out, they could have her spill Lilystar's secret to the Clan(s).

**Adopter(s)**:

**Kits Of The Forest**

**Summery**: Once a cat turns 12 moons, they are told to mate so that a new generation could live on. Only queens may stay to care for the young. As Runningkit grows up, he begins to wonder if this life style is truly the right one.

**Notes**: A loose adaptation of Stephen King's Children of the Corn.

Runningkit was the only kit born to Sandyfoot. When the apprentices weren't listening, she'd tell him stories about the way things use to be. Queens would watch their kits grow, no one would be forced out of the Clan, and everything was happy. One day she gets caught telling these stories to him, and is killed. Runningkit is given to the only other queen at the time, Fernheart, who is caring for three kits of her own. Growing up with Leopardkit, Sweetkit, and Rabbitkit, he tells the brothers and sister all about the stories he heard while being very careful himself. As they become apprentices, they put a plan in motion to bring back the world the way it use to be.

**Adopter(s)**:_ adopted by Dark Gambler_

**The Three**

**Summery**: Born of the very same blood, three are separated to protect them. As the mother hides from the evil of the Dark Forest, the trio learn of their destiny and search for the truth and their mother.

**Notes**: When Leafpool gives birth to Hollykit, Jaykit, and Lionkit, she is warned by a cat only known as Rock that if she did not give up her kits, that a great evil would come and eliminate them and take over the Clans. Heartbroken, she gives the three up to three different places. Lionkit is given to Tawnypelt, Hollykit is taken to RiverClan by Mothwing, and Stormfur arrives to find Jaykit a home in the mountains.

As they three learn who they are, and what they are, they go searching for the mother they never knew. Leafpool herself hides with the fear that if they find her too soon, all is doomed. However, she knows not how soon is too soon.

Loosely based off of the old cartoon "Sonic Underground." If you need help with plot, i'm more then willing.

**Adopter(s)**:

**As The Rain Falls Down**

**Summery**: Strong, proud, independent. That was Rainfur. Though he was unsure at first, he proved in the end that he was a warrior of SkyClan at heart. He died as a warrior and, in the end, that was the only way he would want to go.

**Notes**: Another "the story of" with Rainfur, who you only get to know of in Firestar's Quest. I've always been interested in hearing his story. I also find it odd that he was born a rogue, but has a Clan cat name. So I'd like to see the reason behind that in his story.

**Adopter(s)**:


	11. Chapter 11

_**Okay, here I only have one story up for adoption, but I want to see it up with more chapters.**_

_**I'm not good at funny, and I hope that someone who is will adopt this. **_

_**Here's the rules:**_

_**Rules:**_

**_-One story per person unless I feel like I can trust you to multitask_**

**_-I will at least let two different people adopt the same story._**

**_-I will give you at least a week to post the first chapter_**

**_-If you have many unfinished stories (5+) I'll be less likely to let you adopt._**

**_-You can add your own touches to the plot, but do not drive away from it_**

**_-Please credit Kira-QueenOfDarkness_**

* * *

**Title**: Tigerclaw's Sanity

**Summery**: Tigerclaw was the only normal one in ThunderClan. He knew that. Now this apprentice named Firepaw walks in and his life falls apart from there.

**Adopter(s)**: This is based off of my Challenge I did for SparkClan, but I want more detail then what you will see below!

Now her's what's up with each Clan:

ThunderClan is just plain crazy.

RiverClan makes A LOT of fish and water related puns.

WindClan believes they're rabbits in cat bodies

and ShadowClan is actual normal.

You can give each character their own little quirks like I did below:

Bluestar is a certified psycho

Ravenpaw is schizophrenic

Graypaw agrees with EVERYTHING Firepaw says (until Silverstream is involved)

Darkstripe has a crush of Tigerstar

And so on and so forth.

* * *

"Bluestar, do you think it's a smart idea to invite a kittypet into ThunderClan?" Tigerclaw questioned his leader, looking at the overweight apprentice.

"Tigerclaw, Tigerclaw," She placed a paw on his shoulder. "Tigerclaw, Tigerclaw, Tigerclaw." She went quiet for a moment, so he went to speak. "Tigerclaw, Tigerclaw. He has a ginger pelt."

"And?"

"Like fire."

"Are you okay?" She pressed up against him with an intense look.

"Fire to burn our enemies." Now he felt uncomfortable. He carefully pushed his leader away.

"I'm just going to go..." He padded off and went to check on Ravenpaw. His apprentice was still in the den, shaking like a leaf.

"I hear dead cats." The black tom was just staring at Tigerclaw with large amber eyes.

"Ravenp-"

"Tigerclaw! Step away from the apprentice!" Spottedleaf landed right in front of him. "Look just because we have a new apprentice, who is very hot by the way, doesn't mean you can pick on Ravenpaw! On a side note, do you think I have a chance with him? I'm like, what, legal age for him, right?" Tigerclaw groaned. He was already tired of hearing about the new apprentice. It was a kittypet for crying out loud. Speaking of which, he noticed Firepaw was staring at him. Not even blinking. Repressing a shudder, the brown tabby spoke up.

"What?" But the ginger tom never answered. Instead he blinked one eye at a time. Tigerclaw felt like he was going to be sick if Firepaw ever did that again. As he headed to the warriors den, Darkstripe walked up to him.

"Hi Tigerclaw! Can I get you anything? A mouse, some new moss, my eternal love?" The warrior stopped and looked at the gray tabby.

"What was that last one?"

"Some new moss?"

"No, after that."

"I didn't say anything."

"I could have sworn you said-"

"I said nothing about my eternal love for you. Nope. Not at all."

"But.." Tigerclaw just gave up. He had lived in this Clan his whole life, so what was the use of trying to understand them now? Even Redtail wasn't normal, and the tortoiseshell was now dead. He had ran right into the Riverclan tom's claws right as Tigerclaw had tried to stop the ThunderClan deputy. As he listened, he heard Ravenpaw talking.

"Tigerclaw killed the deputy. I tell you, it's the truth. When Redtail and Oakheart where fighting, he just killed him! The voices said so." He looked to see Firepaw doing the odd blinking one eye at a time thing, trying not to loose his mouse as he did so.

"Okay." Graypaw looked at the two.

"Okay?"

_Finally, some one else in there right mind._

"Yep. He has the eyes of a truthful cat." Firepaw explained, his voice so she-cat sharp it made Tigerclaw want to tear his ears off.

"Fine with me." The gray apprentice mewed. The brown tabby groaned. He had been so hopeful, and now that hope was gone. This was almost as bad as the time he was playing with that black kittypet kit as an apprentice and when he playfully hit the kit, it ran off crying screeching that he had been attacked.

_At least that won't ever come back to bite me in the tail._ He was at least hopeful for that. As Tigerclaw finally went to his nest and shut his eyes, he prayed to StarClan that his life in ThunderClan wouldn't get worse from that day on.

Oh how he had no idea what awaited him around the corner.


End file.
